1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a network system and a control method of a network system, and a control device.
2. Related Art
Systems in which a control device (client terminal) and servers communicate through a local area network, and the control device acquires information about the current load on the servers from the servers and determines which server to connect with based on the acquired information, are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2009-9174. More recently, network systems (cloud systems) in which a server (a cloud server) connected to a global network such as the Internet executes a process in response to a request from a client have become common.
Because the control device, which is a client device, may be unable to communicate normally with the server due to a server overload or other reason in a cloud system such as described in JP-A-2009-9174, there is a need to handle such events appropriately.